All Grown Up
by crazymusicalgenius96
Summary: Just last week, Isabella would never have believed that she would be sitting here in Adyson's bathroom, holding a pregnancy test. Songfic based on "All Grown Up" from Bare. Rated T for language and content.


All Grown Up

Just last week, Isabella would never have believed that she would be sitting here in Adyson's bathroom, holding a pregnancy test.

She would have laughed in your face if you told her it would be positive.

Sure, she had her fair share of fun, going to parties and experimenting in all sorts of illegal ways, but she'd always managed to keep it in check.

Until now.

It's broken, Isabella thought to herself, but she knew that wasn't true. No matter how much she wished it into being.

She spotted an old photo of herself with Adyson on the mirror, and Isabella inspected it to try and guess her age. Twelve-ish? It was hard to tell.

She'd been so innocent back then.

"Hey. Did the thing work?" Adyson yelled, banging on the door. "Mom's gonna get suspicious if you're in there too much longer."

"Of course it worked," said Isabella, head still spinning. "What did you think it was going to do, tell me I have salmonella?"

"Shit..." Adyson whispered. "You really are pregnant."

Isabella stood up and opened the door, holding up the test. "I'd say that's a positive." She walked out the door, shoving past Adyson as she went.

"God, Iz, Tanner's gonna be pissed when he finds out," Adyson cried, following after her. "He's gonna refuse to pay child support."

"Tanner's not the father."

Adyson stopped short. "What?"

"Tanner never touched me at Rachel's party. He hates it when I'm drunk."

"Then who's the dad?"

Isabella sat down on Adyson's bed. "Sam Hutchins. He's in my Econ class." A lone tear started to run down her cheek. "I honestly don't even know why I had sex with him. I just wanted it so bad..." Her face crumpled. "I've always said I would save my virginity for Phineas...if he ever comes back."

"Seriously, Isabella? Sam Hutchins? He sleeps with like 5 different girls every weekend. If only Izzy had behaved, and learned to stop at just a kiss. Just because Phineas moved away doesn't mean you can automatically throw your life away over it," Adyson said sarcastically. Her expression changed. "You aren't gonna keep it, are you?"

A pause.

"I don't know," Isabella said tersely.

"You'd be really stupid if you did," Adyson continued. "You'd have to quit school. Plus then you'll forever be known as the whore who slept with Sam Hutchins - "

"SHUT UP!" Isabella shouted. "I can't deal with this. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm seventeen years old!"

"Just remember, Isabella, that it's all your own fault, whatever you bring on yourself with this," said Adyson as she walked out the door.

Isabella burst into tears. "Am I supposed to love it?" she asked, looking towards the heavens. "This...thing that is going to screw up my life?"

She knew she was going to have to tell her mom about this at some point. She could already picture the scene, how desperately angry her mother would be, shouting curses in Spanish and Hebrew. How she would wear holes into her shoes just from the amount of pacing her mother would do. How the anguish in her cries would rock Isabella to the core.

And the only thing Isabella could say to her would be seven simple words.

"Look at me, Mom, all grown up."

oOoOoOo

_Remember back in 7th grade _

_Endless games of truth or dare _

_Double dates in dark arcades _

_When I close my eyes I'm there _

_I think my mother took this picture _

_Back when were all just friends _

_Memories that fade and flicker _

_Burn again when I pretend_

_Life is short and life is strange _

_Trouble now and troubled past _

_Times have changed they rearrange _

_And little girls grow up so fast _

_Feel it how it grows inside me _

_Swirling ball of anguished cries _

_Haunted daunted so unwanted _

_Feel its anger in me rise_

_Dream a dream then end another _

_Life is there to interrupt _

_Someone out there call me mother _

_Look at me mom all grown up_

_Good Catholic girl, her soul is saved _

_And now of course it comes to this _

_If only Ivy had behaved _

_Or learned to stop at just a kiss _

_It hits me paralyzing shudder _

_Face the music take a bow _

_Just another unwed mother _

_One more sad statistic now_

_Dream a dream then end another _

_Life is there to interrupt _

_Someone out there call my mother _

_Look at me I'm all grown up _

_Look at me I'm all grown up_

_Big decision wait in anger_

_Suppose he says it's my choice too_

_Should have thought before he banged her_

_Taking one and leaving two_

_Am I suppose to love this child? _

_Is it just that simple then?_

_Tell me how this change will happen _

_Tell me how and tell me when _

_Tell me how and tell me when_

_Dream a dream and dash another _

_Life is there to interrupt _

_Someone out there tell my mother _

_Look at me I'm all grown up _

_The story ends in total damage_

_It's an unforgiving world_

_Seventeen, how will I manage?_

_How can I? _

_I'm just a girl_

**A/N: I felt like torturing Isabella. No, just kidding. I've just had this song stuck in my head the past few days and decided it would make an interesting fic. **

**Also, if you're wondering what happened to Drabble Days, I gave it up for Lent. It will be back, with 31 new chapters, on April 9th. =D (Did I get 31 requests? Yes. Yes, I did.)**_  
><em>


End file.
